


Beautiful Disaster

by lilium_elendir



Series: the days are long, but the years are short [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Getting Together, GladIgNyx, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Showers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: Gladio spends his youth pining for Ignis and then yearning for two men as he approaches adulthood. Then one day, all his hopes are shattered. Locking himself away, can Gladio ever makes amends with the ones who broke his heart?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric
Series: the days are long, but the years are short [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Filling this relationship tag one fic at a time!

Gladio’d had a crush on Ignis for as long as he could remember. Shy, smart, cute, Ignis had always held Gladio’s attention. But no matter how much he flirted, innocently when they were still kids but bolder as they got older, Ignis had always politely rebuffed him, though never discouraged him.

Then, Gladio had hit puberty, gained height and muscle, and raging hormones. He started training more, gaining the attention of his peers and superiors. But there was one man who caught his attention, who he always tried to impress, who he idolized. The Glaive, Nyx Ulric.

It was confusing, being attracted to both men. One day he’d jerk off in the locker room shower, thinking of the way Nyx’s shirt clung to his skin with sweat while he trained. The next night he’d dream of Ignis’ long legs, and how they might feel wrapped around his hips. It was exhausting. 

As he got older, Gladio’s lust didn’t fade, but it was accompanied by deep respect and admiration for both Ignis and Nyx. He trained hard and flirted endlessly, trying to gain both of their attentions. Ignis would just smile and blush, though he got sassy as he got older, usually cutting Gladio’s ego down to size. His barbed words were always followed by a smile. He never could work up the courage to ask Ignis out, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship, or make their working relationship awkward.

As for Nyx, he would praise Gladio’s progress with training, and clap his shoulder, sending a thrill down Gladio’s spine. His attempts at flirting were always laughed off, and Gladio convinced himself Nyx wasn’t interested in dating guys Gladio’s age, and eventually he gave up trying.

When Nyx realized Gladio had finally given up the chase, things between them shifted. Nyx got handsy, pinning Gladio longer than necessary, rubbing against him as they sparred. But when Gladio reciprocated, Nyx would back off, and so they danced back and forth, life returning to Gladio’s desire.

Filled with hope, one day Gladio barged into Ignis’ office without knocking.

“Hey, Ig—“

Sitting on his desk, Ignis had his arms around a man standing before him, kissing him. They startled apart at Gladio’s intrusion, Ignis immediately hopped off his desk, resettling his glasses on his nose and smoothing down his disheveled clothing. The other guy had a smug smirk on his lips. Nyx. Ignis was kissing Nyx. Nyx and Ignis were kissing. On Iggy’s desk, looking like they were halfway to second base.

“What the _fuck_?”

This was like some nightmare, except real and worse than anything Gladio had ever dreamt before. He backpedaled through the door.

“Gladio, wait!” Ignis called after him, raising his hand to stop him. But Gladio was gone, jogging down the hall as far away and as fast as he could get without causing a scene in the Citadel.

Despondent, Gladio didn’t leave his room for three days. He ate his feelings. He didn’t shower. He stayed in his bed wallowing in misery. His family walked on eggshells around him. He snapped at anyone who opened his door. He didn’t know what to do, but he knew for certain that he didn’t want to see Ignis or Nyx ever again. 

When Gladio couldn’t hide in his bedroom any longer, he completely changed his schedule. He trained very early in the morning, or late at night. He stopped training with the Glaives. He left the training hall as soon as Ignis appeared to collect Noctis. The only greeting Ignis got was a grunt as Gladio blew past him.

The sting eventually started to fade. Staying away from the Citadel meant he had more time to read, and he consoled himself by wearing his library card out. Besides, the girl who was there on the weekends was cute, and if Gladio couldn’t have Ignis or Nyx, then maybe he needed to start chasing skirts instead of dicks.

Almost a month after walking in on Ignis and Nyx together, Gladio was finishing up at the training hall. It was late, even for him, and so he decided to hit the showers here instead of at home. Iris was a light sleeper and he was still trying to avoid having to talk with his dad about the sudden shift in his schedule. 

He stripped at his locker and stuffed his dirty clothes into his gym bag. He always kept a clean set of clothes in his locker and left them laying on the bench. He grabbed his body wash and a clean towel and headed into the shower room.

Two rows of shower stalls lined the walls, each separated by a half wall partition. Gladio laid his towel and bottle on the wall and flipped the water on as hot as he could stand it.

He braced his hands against the cold tile and dipped his head and shoulders under the hot spray. The water cascading over his head and shoulders distorted his hearing, and so Gladio missed the sound of the shower room door opening and closing.

“Amicitia!” 

The bark of Gladio’s surname snapped his head up and he twisted around to see who had yelled at him. Gladio wouldn’t have been more surprised if Bahamut himself had been standing there staring at his dick, but nope. It was Nyx fucking Ulric. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat alerted Gladio that there was a second person standing there while he was naked in the shower. Ignis. Anger flared up Gladio’s spine and his hands clenched into fists.

“Can’t I shower in fucking peace?!” Gladio accused them, though most of his attention was on Nyx as he snatched up his towel to hold to his groin.

“You’ve been avoiding us,” Nyx replied, arms crossed over his chest as he looked Gladio over. His eyes crawled up Gladio’s body, from head to toe. For a moment Gladio thought Nyx was going to lean in and try to grab his towel.

“Fuck you, Ulric. I am not.” Gladio lied for all he was worth. He would never admit it to them, regardless of how obvious it was.

“You’re a shit liar, Amicitia, you know that?”

Gladio didn’t respond, instead he turned his back on them and went back to showering. He did his best to wash his hair and pretend they weren’t there. He thought they would leave, but when he tilted his head, he could still see Nyx standing there from the corner of his eye.

“Gladiolus?” came Ignis’ voice, quiet and vulnerable. It was followed by the press of cold fingertips to Gladio’s back. “I never meant to hurt you.” Those fingers slid up Gladio’s back to his shoulder, completely under the spray of the water.

“Iggy, yer gonna get your clothes all...” Gladio turned towards Ignis as he spoke, but his voice trailed off when he found Ignis before him, nude. “Ignis,” he tried again, stepping back as Ignis stepped forward.

Ignis didn’t stop until Gladio’s back was pressed to the tiled wall. He was about to say something, but Ignis silenced him by pressing his fingers to his lips.

“I always worried what would become of our working relationship, and so I kept you at arm’s length, for all of our sakes.” Ignis looked up at Gladio, his mouth tight and turned down at the corners. “But I was wrong, Gladio. So very wrong.”

Gladio held his breath as Ignis touched his chest, his fingers sliding up until they were around Gladio’s neck and curled in his hair.

He was certain Ignis was going to kiss him, but Ignis waited for Gladio to meet him in the middle. Gladio’s mind tried to throw up a thousand reasons why this had all gone way too far already, but his body and heart knew what to do.

The kiss was soft, tender, and all-consuming. Time itself seemed to stand still, water droplets from the shower suspended in midair. Ignis’ lips were softer than Gladio had ever dreamed. When Ignis returned the kiss, lips parting slightly, Gladio’s arms slipped around his waist, drawing Ignis up against himself so Gladio could kiss him harder. Their bodies brushed together, lighting a fire in Gladio’s belly.

“That’s my boyfriend,” came a teasing voice, much closer than Gladio would have anticipated, having forgotten about Nyx. 

A third hand touched Gladio, sliding across his slippery, wet ass. Nyx palmed Ignis similarly, coming to stand beside them. 

Gladio parted from Ignis enough to speak, his eyes locked with Ignis’. “Yeah, well now he’s kissing me.” Gladio was about to lean back in, but Ignis beat him to it, his long fingers curled in Gladio’s hair to tug him back down.

“Guess that makes you our boyfriend now too,” Nyx proclaimed, taking Gladio by enough surprise that he parted from Ignis again, whom was none too pleased about it.

“Really?” Gladio asked, not wanting to get his hopes up, though they were already sailing on high somewhere in the Beyond. Nyx nodded, a cheeky, shit-eating grin on his face.

“Really,” Ignis assured him, lifting on his tiptoes to meet Gladio’s amber eyes. “Nyx and I discussed it at length, and we were hoping that you would be amenable to having us both as partners.” 

A blank stare met Ignis’ eyes. Gladio couldn’t wrap his head around it. He’d come to accept that he’d lost them. Now, Ignis and Nyx could be his. They could _both_ be his. 

Gladio’s gaze shifted from Ignis to Nyx and back again. Gods, he wanted this. He wanted them. He wanted to kiss them both at the same time. Touch them, taste them, feel them, lose himself in them. 

“Yes,” Gladio finally managed, just as Ignis was starting to look concerned. “Gods, _yes_.” He cupped Ignis’ cheek and kissed him as though he meant to steal his breath away, and he did. They parted and Gladio turned to look at Nyx. 

His hand still on Iggy’s cheek, he lifted the other to Nyx’s face and scratched his fingertips through the Glaive’s stubble. He closed the distance between them and kissed Nyx for all he was worth. 

Nyx’s hands, strong and sure, slid down Gladio’s body, really appreciating all of Gladio’s hard work for the first time. Gladio’s hand slipped from Ignis’ cheek to his waist, pulling Ignis closer and rubbing himself against both men.

Nyx’s tongue rocked Gladio’s world, sliding in and around his mouth with an expertise that could only have come with experience and age. Warm fingers circled his shaft and Gladio could tell they were Nyx’s, his grip bold and sure. Gladio tried to reach down, but Nyx parted from their kiss to bat his hand away.

“This is all about you, Amicitia. Relax and enjoy yourself.”

“Iggy,” Gladio murmured. Iggy’s name turned into a moan when Nyx’s fist opened to accommodate another cock. Nyx had both Gladio and Ignis’ length sin his palm, and he stroked them together. 

Ignis tucked himself against Gladio’s chest, having to stay up on his toes to keep his shaft in Nyx’s hand with Gladio’s. Gladio held him close, one hand cupping Ignis’ cute little ass. Gladio’s mouth found Ignis’, moaning while they swapped sloppy kisses.

It didn’t take long, the warmth of the water still falling over them was nothing compared to the heat between the three men. Gladio came first, spilling over Nyx’s hand and Ignis’ tip, but Ignis wasn’t far behind him. Gladio’s cries of pleasure were enough to tip him over the edge. 

“Gladio! Nyx—!” came Ignis’ stuttered noises. His weight sagged against Gladio, but strong arms kept him safe.

Nyx rubbed both of their backs, soothing Gladio and Ignis through their first time together. 

“What about you?” Gladio asked the Glaive. He was used to making sure his partner was taken care of too. In this case, Ignis was, but Nyx wasn’t. Nyx only laughed him off and stepped out of the shower stall.

“Next time, Amicitia,” Nyx promised with a wink. Ignis lifted his head from where it had been resting against Gladio’s chest.

“I took the liberty of checking your schedule before we arrived. Next Friday evening we are all available, including the Saturday as well. We’d like it if you would join us at my apartment and stay the night.” Ignis looked up at Gladio with such sincere hope that Gladio couldn’t have refused him even if he’d wanted. Which he didn’t.

“I’ll be there, Iggy,” Gladio murmured, lowering his face to kiss Ignis much the way they’d started, slow and deep. 

No amount of smart-assed comments from Nyx hurried them up, taking their time to bask in the warm afterglow. Gladio mostly stayed in the moment, but part of his mind wandered to next weekend, wondering what would happen with more time and privacy with his new partners.


End file.
